After Party
by Mag Prince
Summary: "Envergonho-me agora. De ter cedido? Não. De ter mudado de ideia. Porque não tive forças e me arrependo. Arrependo-me de não ter assumido os riscos, de ter fraquejado, de ter falhado." - Darkfic / Monólogo


**Sinopse**: _"Envergonho-me agora. De ter cedido? Não. De ter mudado de ideia. __Porque não tive forças e me arrependo. Arrependo-me de não ter assumido os riscos, de ter fraquejado, de ter falhado."_

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e cenários pertencem a Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation.

**N/A**: Mais um dos meus amados monólogos. Darkfic, drama, um dos meus headcanons preferidos. Sofram comigo ou me abandonem.  
-q

Boa leitura! =D

* * *

**After Party_  
_**

Meu sorriso congelou no rosto. Era o único modo de mantê-lo ali, como sempre. Era um sorriso com vida própria. Os músculos da face responsáveis pela expressão têm movimentos involuntários, então sorrir é como respirar: controlável, mas só um pouco. Mas não há problema já que meu sorriso congelou no rosto, então está sempre ali.

Eles jamais perceberiam, e se percebessem jamais entenderiam porque perdi a vontade de sorrir. Sorrir não era minha melhor habilidade? Aquecer corações, incutir coragem, manter alta a força de vontade de todos. Essa deveria ser minha única missão. Fora o coração deles, continuaria sendo, mas agora meu sorriso está congelado e aquele coração não sentiria nada além daquela tranqüilidade constante.

Não me fazem perguntas por que sabem que jamais poderiam entender. Não questionam se tranco as portas e janelas e mesmo assim os ecos dos gritos de desespero soam por toda a mansão. Queria poder evitá-los, mas há muito desisti de conter qualquer coisa, qualquer sentimento. Então tranco as portas e permito-me gritar, esperando sinceramente que isso alivie a pressão. E alivia.

Mas já me disseram que mesmo nesses momentos meu sorriso continua lá, congelado, fixo, como se sentisse algum prazer doentio naquela loucura.

Quando Seiya morreu, não chorei. Todos choraram, sofreram com a morte do nosso querido e mais fiel amigo. Saori parecia destruída, até mesmo meu irmão recolhera-se a um canto e chorara. Mas eu não. Apenas inclinei-me sobre o caixão, murmurei um pedido de desculpas e sai. Alguém tentou me consolar. "Ele está em um lugar melhor agora. Acabou, não precisa mais lutar."

Ah... Por que tentam? Não conhecem a morte. Mesmo meus companheiros, que estiveram comigo no inferno e viram todos os horrores de lá, não conhecem a morte realmente. Todos os que mataram e viram morrer. Têm uma vaga ideia do que a morte é, mas não a conhecem de fato. Podem tê-la tocado, roçado a superfície com a ponta dos dedos, mas nunca a sentiram. Não a conhecem.

Para mim ela se tornou uma amante querida. Anda ao meu lado, acaricia docilmente meus cabelos quando os remédios fortes me conduzem lentamente para o sono. As drogas são opcionais, é claro. Apenas prefiro não sonhar. Ninguém questiona. Ele viu coisas terríveis, deem-lhe tempo, deixem-no descansar.

"Ver" é um verbo pouco flexível, inadequada para descrever o que passei, meu relacionamento estreito com essa figura simpática que hoje me parece a Morte. Eles viram meu corpo sendo usado, viram uma alma que não era a minha refletida em meu olhar. Mas não viram o que eu via, não sentiram o que eu sentia.

Não me viram hesitar.

Porque passei a vida vendo mortes. Minha mãe, as crianças que adoeciam no orfanato, os aprendizes na Ilha de Andrômeda, meu mestre, pessoas que eu matei e pessoas que mataram umas às outras em torno de mim. Por quê? A corrupção humana chegara nesse limite? Seria essa a hora, então, de começar novamente? Por um instante covarde, entreguei-me. Use-me, destrua-me se necessário, apenas acabe com isso.

Covardia... Não tenho muita certeza. Talvez tenha sido o único momento de coragem que em que soltei as mãos dos que me guiavam e ergui o rosto para encarar um horizonte ditado por mim mesmo, e não pelo senso comum. Envergonho-me agora.

De ter cedido?

Não. De ter mudado de ideia.

Todavia, a ideia de ferir meus amigos, minha família é insuportável. E nesses momentos eu fujo. Corro, escondo-me em telhados, na praia, no meio de multidões onde um movimento calculado de meu corpo treinado dissiparia dezenas de vidas inocentes que passeavam sem preocupações. E os deixo enlouquecer em minha busca para depois apenas sorrir e voltar a me trancar no quarto e deixar que o som ridiculamente agudo de minha voz faça eco nas paredes de gesso trabalhado da mansão Kido.

Porque não tive forças e me arrependo. Arrependo-me de não ter assumido os riscos, de ter fraquejado, de ter falhado.

Eternamente conviverei com a ideia de que na minha última oportunidade vacilei, e caminharei o restante dos meus dias entre corruptos, dor e morte. Morte que eu consigo ver, sentir como se fosse a minha. Gritos de dor que eu sei que existem, que não posso mais negar. Corrupção para a qual minha inocência cerrava os ouvidos e desviava o olhar, mas que agora está aberta diante de mim para ser explorada por minha esperança destruída como se tivesse sido feita para isso. E provavelmente foi.

Arrastarei meus dias restantes por esse mundo, esperando que essa mesma morte – agora ela é gentil, vi como encerra em si todo o sofrimento de uma vida de inocentes e os liberta sobre os sujos e vis – me tome nos braços e decida meu destino.

Sei que me acolherá com calma e me colocará no chão para que caminhe ao seu lado.

Sei que vai guardar um minuto de silêncio e em seguida ajoelhar-se aos meus pés.

Porque não resistirei a ela.

Eles acreditam tê-lo derrotado... Que ideia mais ridícula! Como se crianças como nós pudessem destruir um deus em sua forma mais poderosa, em seu real corpo e não em um recipiente fraco e quebradiço como eu. Pensam que poderiam despedaçar a alma de um deus... Sua essência é imortal. É imortal e está em mim. Jamais lhe abandonarei, porque você é meu. Simples.

Parado nos lugares altos, lugares de onde consigo ver longe, às vezes me ocorre que a voz meiga e paternal que de vez em quando murmura coisas para mim esteja me dando uma segunda chance. Quando estou nesses lugares que me permitem enxergar quilômetros é que me fala com mais força e que tenho mais certeza de que quando a morte chegar meu sorriso vai ser sincero mais uma vez.

Olhando esse céu azul que todos amam e sabendo o que ele abriga, sinto que essa será minha segunda chance e o submundo não me assusta.

Porque sou seu Imperador e mestre.

Eles não viram nada, não sabem que, apesar de tudo, eu hesitei.

* * *

**N.A: **_E aí? Muitas ameaças de morte depois de brincar com o bebê de muita gente?_

_Desculpem, pessoas, mas eu sinceramente acho que a saúde mental/coração puro do Shun ficou meio estranho depois daquilo. Ninguém tem um Imperador do Submundo megalomaníaco e com problemas dentro de si e sai normal, ainda mais alguém como o Shun._

_Enfim...Quaisquer erros, me atirem um tijolo com um bilhete que eu aceito e corro corrigir!_  
_BeijodaMag!_


End file.
